The Journey of a lifetime
by CinnimonToastKate
Summary: A young girl is paired up with a espeon as she travels the lands with the hope of becoming a pokemon master! Along the way she meets meany people and pokemon alike, and they can never guess what will come next.(story is better the description)
1. Chapter 1

Morgan awoke on a bright Monday morning. Today would be the day she started her pokemon journey! Almost jumping out of bed, she rushed downstairs to the Familiar sight of her mother in the kitchen." Hey sleepy head! Good morning!" Her mother said while smiling down Morgan's breakfast, her mother turned to persion, the cat who stayed with them. It didint actually belong to her mother, but acted like it did. Wolfing down her breakfast, Morgan grabbed her bag and rushed out the door with a "see ya later mom!" Directed at her mother simply shook her head, still smiling. Her little girl was growing up!

At the speed Morgan ran, it didint take long to reach the professors place. Looking at the line, though, she every really went the way Morgan wanted them too, but.. She was mostly used to that. She waited for a solid hour before it was her turn, her being the last in line. When she reached the door, beaming, her happy mood was soured by oaks sorry expression. With a hint of panic in her voice, she asked, "what's wrong Professor oak?" He simply shook his head and gestured to the empty table where the starter pokemon where supposed to be.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I'm afraid we don't have any pokemon left."

Morgan only stared at him, not really getting it. But the truth hit her like a freight train.

"None?...none at all?!... That's not fair!" Oak looked truly sorry, but then his eyes lit up with a strange gleam.

"Well we do have one left but I'm not really supposed to be giving it to a trainer.. It's already evolved and truthfully I don't think you'll like this one although I may be wrong.."

Morgan was ready to take just about anything at this point, practically begging by now.

"Oh please professor! I can handle it! I can! I promise!Pleasepleaseplease!"

Oak chuckled at her Enthusiasm, and how it reminded him of a young boy who had been in here just hours before. Trying to put on a solem face, he said

"No... No I don't think you'll be able to handle this one at all...it's quite the trickster...no I think you'll just have to wait.."

At this, Morgan drooped visibly.

"Okay...if..if I have too..." She said with obvious disappointment. But to her utter confusion, oak began to laugh!

" oh Morgan! I was simply kidding! I know you'll be able to handle her."

"Her?"

" yes this pokemon is female.i hope you don't mind. Psychic types!"

At ths Morgan perked up. She knew all about Psychics! Well...not...really but she knew they where pretty cool!

"Excuse me for a moment while I retrieve its pokeball."

Within a few minutes oak came out carrying a strange looking pokeball. Seeing what Morgan was looking at he held the ball up.

"This, Morgan, is a Luxury ball. It is very expensive, but helps form friendships between trainer and pokemon. And this-" oak opened the pokeball to review a cat-like pokemon, on all fours and covered in purple fur, with a red dot between its large light purple eyes."- is espeon! Here, take this. Is a pokedex. I can tell you everything you need to know about any pokemon! Try it out on espeon!"

Pointing the pokedex at the cat pokemon, Morgan pushed a button and a small robotic voice sounded-

Espeon, the physic pokemon.

An evolved form of evee.

Espeon use the fine hairs on their pelts to sense air currents and predict their opponent's next move as well as the weather.

As the voice died away, Morgan stared at the purple pokemon, seemingly memorized by it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by oaks laugh,and turned to look at him. To her shock, he was handing her the luxury ball!

"Well, here you go Morgan! Treat her well." Morgan nodded and looked at the pokemon with interest. She turned to leave, followed by espeon. Outside she was greeted with the sight of her mother and the rest of her family waiting for her. She walked up and hugged her mom.

" dear, is that your..pokemon?" Her mother asked with awe in her voice. She wasent used to seeing new trainers with evolved pokemon- or her daughter with a potentially dangerous Psychic type.

Morgan nodded, and her mother bit back the reply forming. She didint want to ruin her little girls big day! Handing Morgan the backpack with all the supplies shell need, she waved goodbye .

Morgan was ecstatic! Not only was she going to finally start her journey, but with a espeon! Great! Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she turned around to face the pokemon still following her.

" I wonder...what moves do you know?" She said mostly to herself.

Getting her pokedex out again, she searched until she found the right page, and read-

Helping Hand

Tackle

Tail Whip

Sand Attack

Confusion

Quick Attack

Swift

Psybeam

Future Sight

Psych Up

Morning Sun

Psychic

Last resort

Power Swap

Morgan's mouth opened in shock. Her espeon? That powerful?! She reach through the moves one more time just to make sure she wasent imagining things. Then she scanned her espeon again, jus go get the same results. She looked the cat in the eye and started to wonder about its intelligence, but dismissed the idea that it could really be that smart. She leaned down and patted the purple pokemons head, feeling the soft fur. Smiling, she stood back up and continued on her way To sinnoh.

**A/N: HEY! YOU! YES YOU! Reader! Beyond the screen! I need Some help! I am looking for someone to proof read each e chapter before I post it! It'll need to be someone who's on often though! If your interested then PM me!also, if you hand any suggestions tell me in the reviews! hope you enjoyed and ill try to update this when I can to those of you who may or may not like it. **

**Bye for now!**


	2. Stolen!

It didint take too long before Morgan and espeon encountered they're first wild pokemon. It was an evee! Morgan smiled and called on espeon, who took her place in frount of the wild pokemon ready to battle.

" espeon use confusion!"

Espeon did as commanded, and evee tottled around for a moment, confused.

" now espeon! Use tackle!"

Running, espeon used tackle, making the opposing evee faint.

Pulling out a red and white pokeball, Morgan threw it at the evee.

" COMON COMON!"

She said with excitement.

The pokeball stopped shaking, and made the noise indicating a success full capture.

"YES! I CAUGHT AN EVEE!" She yelled running to pick the pokeball up.

" correction."

Said a boy who had seemingly come out of no where, wearing thick glasses and a shirt that was tucked into his pants.

" I caught an evee."

Leaning down, the boy picked up the pokeball and snorted.

" thanks for the pokemon! Go dragonite!"

In frount of him materialized a dragonite, and he hopped on.

" HEY! Come back here!"

Morgan yelled, running after the boy at full speed, only to fall to the ground flat on her face when the dragonite had already taken off.

She was quick to recover, almost instantly getting up and turning her head up to yell at the boy again.

" GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY EVEE!"

The boy simply laughed as the dragonite flew off.

Morgan fell to her knees, feeling utterly defeated.

" it isint fair.."

"Peon?"

Morgan turned to her espeon, who was looking at her worryingly. Espeon nudged Morgan affectionately, and Morgan smiled grimly and petted her.

" lets get going..we need to report this to officer Jenny. Shell know what to do."

Espeon nodded, and Morgan stood up and walked, albeit faster then long they reached the town they wished to arrive at, and went straight to the police station.

" I'm telling you a boy with a dragonite took my evee!"

She said with anger and frustration. Jenny hadent believed that a boy by that description had simply swooped down and taken her evee before flying off.

" so. Let me get this straight."

Jenny said for the umpteenth time.

" a boy with..glasses, a white tucked shirt, tan pants, and a belt with four pokeballs appeared out of no where in the middle of the forest, took yor freshly captured evee, then flew away on a dragonite?"

"Yes!"

Jenny nodded, her eyes narrowed.

" well if you want, you can file an offical rep-"

" OFFICER JENNY!"

A boy with a red hat, red jacket, and jeans burst in followed by a pikachu, and behind him trailed a girl with orange hair pulling the same boy who had stolen her evee by the ear.

" YOU! YOU TOOK MY EVEE! GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

Morgan yelled, grabbing the boys arm tightly.

" OWOWOWOWOW! Okay! Okay! Fine! Here!"

He handed a pokeball to Morgan, who then let out evee and petted it.

" so you not only tried to steal starmie, but you actually took her evee? Why?"

The girl with orange hair asked.

The boy shrugged sheepishly, and Jenny stood up.

" ill take it from here."

Taking the boy to the back room, the boy with the red hat turned to face Morgan.

" HI! I'm ash! And this is my partner pikachu! And that's misty."

Morgan shrugged

" I'm Morgan. This is my partner espeon."

Ash kneeled down, and smiled at espeon.

" hi there!"

Espeon looked ash over carefully, before turning her head away defiantly.

" hey! What's that for?"

Ash said, baffled the pokemon was so rude.

" heheh...did I mention she DOSENT take well to strangers?"

" wait, she?"

Misty asked, un accustomed to trainers referring to they're pokemon by actual gender.

" yeah, oak told be espeon is a girl. Isint that right?"

She said while kneeling down and petting espeon.

" peon.."

Morgan smiled when espeon started to purr.

" wait, professer oak?you know him?"

" well..yeah."

Ash brightened at this.

" me too! He's the one who gave me pikachu! How long have you known him?"

Morgan thought about this.

" about a day."

Both ash and misty looked dumbstruck.

" you...but...how long have you had espeon?"

" about a day."

Both of the, yet again, looked dumbstruck.

"Wait she's your starter pokemon?!"

Morgan nodded, and explained her previous delimma. Needless to say, she had to explain more then once to ash..


End file.
